peachgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi Okayasu
Kairi Okayasu (岡安 浬, Okayasu Kairi) is one of the main love interest of Momo Adachi in Peach Girl. Appearance Kairi is a handsome teenage boy with shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Like the other characters, he has several different outfits throughout the series, but he is usually seen in his school uniform which is a white collared shirt, black pants, brown shoes and a yellow backpack. During the colder months, his school uniform also includes a blue long-sleeved sweater above the shirt. Personality Kairi is often the comedic relief and he is able to find humor in most situations. He's flirtatious and popular with women, though he has trouble when faced with a serious relationship. Despite his generally easy-going attitude, Kairi has his own share of insecurities, most of which stemming from his issues with his older brother and unresolved feelings for Misao Aki. Biography Prior to Peach Girl During middle school, Kairi often acts out by skipping school, influencing his parents to hire a variety of tutors for him to keep his grades up. Many of these tutors, though, quit because they'd fall in love with his brother, Ryo Okayasu, who already has a history of stealing Kairi's girlfriends such as Morika. As he starts to take his tutors less seriously, his parents hire Misao Aki, and she, unlike the others, pushes him to do his best and be his own person rather than just "Ryo's brother." The two grow close, Kairi developing feelings for Misao during the process, and Misao brings Kairi along on a trip that Ryo and their other friends form college take. During the trip, Kairi finds out that Misao actually does ''have feelings for his brother, so, out of defiance, he runs away during a typhoon. Shortly after the typhoon subsides, Kairi decides to attempt suicide by swimming out to sea holding only a beach ball, which deflates as he gets farther out. Seeing this, Momo Adachi rushes out to save him, dragging him to shore where the on-duty life guard gives him mouth-to-mouth. Relationships Momo Adachi Momo is Kairi's classmate and crush and later girlfriend who saved him from drowning two years prior. Sae Kashiwagi Sae is Kairi's classmate. After she tries to unsuccessfully hit on him, she usually stays away from Kairi because he's the only one able to get under her skin. Although they have friendly moments, they usually don't get along. Kazuya "Toji" Tojigamori Kazuya is Kairi's classmate. They're not particularly close, but Toji puts him in his place if needed, especially when it comes to Momo. Ryo Okayasu Ryo is Kairi's older brother. Their relationship is generally pretty rocky; Kairi's always compared to Ryo, and Ryo always steals every girlfriend Kairi has. Misao Aki Misao is Kairi's close friend who first met when she tutored him and because she was the only one to accept Kairi as his own person instead of comparing him to his brother, Kairi began to develop feelings for her. She considers him a little brother more than anything, though. Morika Morika is Kairi's former tutor and ex-girlfriend. Trivia * The name '''Kairi '''tends means "ocean" or "sea," but the specific kanji used for his name means "nautical mile" (浬). ** In the Tokyopop translation of the ''Peach Girl ''manga, due to the fact the name '''Kairi' is more often than not written in katakana (カイリ), his name was localized as Kiley. * Kairi's surname Okayasu 'means "ridge, hill" (岡) ('oka) and "peace, quiet" (安) (yasu). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters